Transformers heroes Lio Junior
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Heroes verse Lio Junior growing up on earth and having fun with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Lio Junior

Lio convoy was in the hospital with his wife. The reason they were at the hospital is the Lionia Lio convoy's wife had just given birth. They had a son they named him Lio Junior. Because he looked so much like his father. Santon was the doctor who delivered this little Maximal he had his own son born 2 weeks earlier and he thought his son Tusker and Lio Junior would make great friends.

6 years later. Lio Junior was now 5 years old. He was going into Kindergarten. He was going turn six in a few months. He was best friends with Tusker. He has more friends. He was getting things for school. Tomorrow he was going to start.

The next day. Lio Junior was packing his back pack and got out his lunch box. "Mom, dad!" He called.

"What is it?" Lionia asked.

"I packed my Backpack and I need help packing my lunch and then I'll be ready for school." He said.

"Oh my did you brush your fur and teeth did you eat breakfast what do you want for lunch?" She asked him.

"It's only 6:30" Lio Convoy said. "Son the bus won't be here for an hour and a half." He told him.

"Sorry I don't want be late on my first day." Lio Junior said.

"How about a specail breakfast." Lionia said. "Tech chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream and cyber-strawberries. Lio Junior come and eat." She said.

Lio Junior finished up his breakfast and his dad watched for the bus.

Before the bus came they took pictures. Lio Junior climbed on the bus.

He was plenty nervous it went great. He came home. "Hi honey welcome home did you have great day?" Lionia asked him.

"Yes I sure did." He said.

"Hi son how did the first day go?" Lio Convoy asked.

"It went great and all my friends are in the same class as me. I can't wait to go again tomorrow!" Lio Junior said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Lio Junior and the sparkling

"After my sandwich I'm having brownies." Tusker said.

"Sounds like a good lunch Tusker." Lio Junior said.

"All I have is a cheese sandwich." Shellout said.

"Then you should pack your own lunch Shellout like me." Tusker said.

"Wow cool your parents didn't help you?" Lio Junior said.

"No they were putting they crib together and doing other things." Tusker said. "I even made my own toast."

"Wow." Shellout said.

"The sparkling will be born soon." Tusker said.

"You've been saying that for a long time." Lio Junior said.

"Well now it's soon, soon. My mom says so, because she's a mom and dad agrees because he's a doctor." Tusker said.

They began going over the good points about being a big brother.

Tusker and Lio Junior got off the bus. They were greeted by Lionia. The sparkling was going to be born soon. Which means Tusker is sleeping at Lio Junior's house.

The two of them were playing they heard Lio Junior's mom coming so they turned out the light and pretended to be asleep. Lionia and Lio Convoy came in. "Come on I'd want someone to tell me that I had a new baby sister." She said.

Tusker was happy he had a baby sister.

A few day Lio Junior came to see the sparkling. Tusker should him the sparkling. "I can't do anything right being a big brother is awful." He said.

"Now Tusker why would you say something like that being a big brother is a specail thing." His mom said.

"I thought so too." Lio Junior said.

"You have been so busy with her you must have forgotten about me!" Tusker said.

His mother explained they have been busy and he was the same way as sparkling. "In few weeks she'll be crying to see her big brother. You'll see." Santon said.

A few months later. Tusker explained to Lio Junior that Savannah his little sister has grown up some. His parents came in and allowed Lio Junior to hold the sparkling.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 My Lio Junior

Lio Junior was visiting his friend Tusker. Tusker was watching his little sister Savannah. "Tus" She said that's how she say's Tusker's name.

Soon Lio Junior began playing with her and when he and Tusker were about to leave she said. "Ju!"

Lio Junior came over and she calmed down. "Ju is you." Tusker said.

Soon they went to the park and seeing Savannah only want to be with Lio Junior made Tusker jealous, He came over picked her up. "She's my little sister she should be happy with me." He told him.

"She is happy to be with you she's giving you a big hug." Lio Junior told him. "Look's like she's been wanting your attention too."

Santon their father came out. "I'm surprised I thought Savannah would be with you." he said as he smile as elephant maximal as himself could.

"No she'd rather be with her big brother Tus." Lio Junior said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Lio Junior goes to the hospital

When Lio Junior woke up this morning he did not feel well. His throat was really sore. His audios hurt, he felt chilly, also hot, and a headache. He felt awful he didn't want to come out of bed. It was a school day. He had to get out of bed for school but he felt awful.

Lio Convoy and Lionia were fixing breakfast. Jungle Jewel Lio Junior's little sister was in her high chair eating some dry cereal. "Is Lio Junior still in bed? He'll miss bus." Lionia said.

"I'll get him." Lio Convoy said and went into Lio Junior's room. He saw his son underneath the covers. "Son, time to get up you have school."

Lio Junior looked at his dad. "Dad," He said in hoarse voice. "I don't feel so good."

Lio Convoy placed his hand on Lio Junior's forehead. It was very hot. "You're burning up!" Lio Convoy said. "I'll be back with the thermometer." He told him.

Lionia saw Lio Convoy come in he was looking for something. "Sweet heart what are you looking for?" She asked him.

"I think Lio Junior has fever I'm looking for the thermometer just to make sure." Lio Convoy said. "Ah here it is." He said finding it.

"I'll come with you I'm a little worried." Lionia said. Lionia put Jungle Jewel in her playpen. Then she and Lio Convoy went into Lio Junior's room.

Lio Convoy put the thermometer in Lio Junior's mouth. "Keep it under your tongue." His mother said. Lio Junior nodded he felt awful. It beeped. Lionia pulled it out and looked at it. "102.4 he's sick." Lionia said. Lio Junior groaned. "What's wrong?" His mom asked.

"My throat really hurts, so does my head and audios." Lio Junior said.

"I'm sorry just rest sweetie, I'll get you some juice. Do you want breakfast?" She said.

Lio Junior shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He said.

Lionia and Lio Convoy kissed Lio Junior's forehead. Lio Junior went to sleep.

Lio Convoy came in later with thermometer. He took Lio Junior's temperature. It beeped and he looked at and became really worried. "Lionia!" He called.

She came running in. "What is it?" She asked.

"Lio Junior he has a fever of 103.3." He said.

"Oh dear!" She said.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Lio Convoy said. He scooped Lio Junior up in his arms. Lio Junior was holding his favorite toy a plush anteater called Antsy. Lio Convoy put him in the car.

"Where are we going?" Lio Junior asked.

"The Children's hospital. They will find out whats wrong with you and help you get better." Lio Convoy said buckling him up. Lio Convoy started the car and drove to the Children's Hope Hospital. Once there Lio Junior didn't feel like walking. He felt tired. Lio Convoy took him out of the car. Lio Junior held his dad's hand tight as they went in. They sat down in the waiting room in the emergency section. Lio Junior leaned against his dad when they sat down. Lio Convoy stroked his son's head to soothe him. They called out Lio Junior's name. Lio Junior was being looked at by a nurse. She took his temperature. It was 103.5 she looked at his throat and felt his neck. Then she took a swab and rubbed his throat and sent it to a lab. It came back as tech-tonsillitis. Santon was at the Hospital he was working there.

He came into the room where Lio Junior was being looked at. "Hello Lio Junior, it says here you have a severe case of tech-tonsillitis. I'm going to help it get better." Santon said.

"How?" Lio Junior said in hoarse voice.

"Simple you're going have tech-tonsillectomy the only opening is tomorrow morning so we will keep in the hospital tonight." Santon said.

"Will it hurt?" Lio Junior asked in hoarse voice.

"No we'll give some sleep medicine so you won't feel a thing. Do to how bad it is we'll also keep you in the hospital over night tomorrow night as well." Santon explained. He also explain that surgery can only be done when a patient has an empty stomach. So Lio Junior can't or drink after bedtime in the hospital that night. Lio Junior didn't mind he really didn't feel like eating anything today anyway.

"After the surgery you'll be all better in three weeks. I know my son Tusker will bring you your homework so you don't fall behind in school." Santon said.

Lio Junior was admitted into the hospital. Lio Junior got a bracelet with his name on it. One bot was typing everything Lio Convoy told him about his son. Then Lio Junior was taken to his room by an attendant. Lio Junior looked behind him from the wheelchair to make sure his dad was keeping up. Lio Junior was given a hospital gown to wear. A nurse stuck a needle in his wrist to get medicine into his arm. Lio Junior was glad to be in bed. He was feeling sick and tired. Lio Convoy sat by Lio Junior's side. Lio Convoy got up after awhile. "I'll be right back I have to call your mother to let her know what's going on." He said.

Lio Junior watched as his dad left the room. A nurse came in with something in her hand. "It's a menu pick what you would like for lunch." She said.

Lio Junior had to admit was getting a little hungry. He saw they had all kind of things. He picked out alphabet soup. The nurse said it was a good choice because of his tech-tonsillitis. Lio Convoy came back as the nurse left with Lio Junior request for lunch. Lio Convoy asked if the nurse was getting Lio Junior something for lunch. Lio Junior nodded his voice felt to tired to talk.

After lunch Lio Junior took a nap. Lio Junior didn't eat most of his dinner. He was still sick after all. Lio Convoy stayed with him that night. He slept in a chair.

The next day. A group of nurses came in and put Lio Junior on a gurney and wheeled him in to the operating room. Santon was there and he stuck stickers on Lio Junior's chest. He told him that's how the doctor's were going to monitor his breathing and heart beat during the operation. They began to give him the medicine. "Count backwards from ten." The doctor said.

"10,9,8,7" That's as far as Lio Junior got.

Lio Junior heard a far away voice say. "Lio Junior wake up." But he didn't want to wake up he was having such a good dream. In his dream he hit winning home run. "Wake up Lio Junior." His father's voice said.

Lio Junior woke up. He saw Lio Convoy, Lionia, and Santon there. Lio Junior remember something. "I didn't finish counting." He said in very quiet and hoarse voice.

"But I finished operating." Santon said.

That Night Lio Junior was back in his room. His mom and dad had gone him. Santon came to check on him. He saw he was doing fine. The next day Lio Junior was going home. When he came home his little sister gave him a picture that she colored. He thanked her. He was glad to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Lio Junior goes to summer camp

Lio Junior was packing things he was going to summer camp. Camp was going to last a whole month. He couldn't wait. "Lio Junior did you pack your toothbrush?" Lionia asked.

"Yes!" Lio Junior said.

"Did you pack your hairbrush?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Yes!" Lio Junior said.

"Antsy, your pillow, your sleeping bag and your swimsuit?" Lionia asked.

"Yes!" Lio Junior said.

"Did you pack your emergency allergy medicine and your allermate wristband are you wearing it?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Yes, got it right here." Lio Junior said holding it up.

"Good, we want you safe. Make sure you let the councilors know about your tree nut allergy." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes sir. I got a sticker to wear there on the first day to tell them about my allergy." Lio Junior said.

"Do make sure you always keep your emergency medicine on hand like Santon said." Lionia said.

"I will." Lio Junior said.

"Lio Junior don't go!" Jungle Jewel his little sister said hugging him.

"I'll be back next month don't worry." Lio Junior said.

"I'll miss you!" Jungle Jewel said.

"I'll miss you too." Lio Junior said. Then Lio Junior climbed on the bus and he saw all his friends were going to same camp as him.

Lio Junior was a little scared. He had never been to summer camp before. After 3 and 1/2 hour drive they arrived at camp Cyber-blast. Lio Junior saw there were Predacons, Insecticons, Decepticons, Insectrons, Maximals, Autobots and Minicons. Lio Junior was starting to get excited he told the camp nurse about his allergy. She nodded and wrote it down.

Lio Junior was in the same cabin as Tusker.

They all got camp Olympics teams. Lio Junior, Tusker and Skywing were on the same team.

The next day everyone wore name tags to get to know one another. Lio Junior saw all of his friends. At Breakfast he saw the were magnets with their names on it to sign up for something. Lio Junior took his name and signed up for arts and crafts.

After breakfast they headed to their cabins to clean up. Who ever had the cleanest cabin got to go to lunch and dinner first. They even got to go to canteen first. Canteen was those times at camp where the campers got to eat snacks.

Lio Junior and his friends wanted to be first for lunch so they cleaned up the cabin really good. After cabin clean up they got into their Olympics teams and started the games. Lio Junior and his friends were ready to go.

Now after the games. All the campers gathered and the placing for cabin inspection was under way. Lio Junior's cabin won first place. Now they were first in line. After lunch was rec time.

Lio Junior brought white shirt because they were tie dying. Lio Junior tied it up every which way and squirted red, yellow, orange and purple dye on it. The counselor took the shirts to dry and then they could be washed and dried.

After a couple of days Lio Junior was missing home. Today was the day to write home. Lio Junior wrote his mom and dad telling them all that has been going on and how much fun he was having and how much he missed them. Lio Junior was wondering how his sister Jungle jewel was doing. He sent the letter.

A few days later Lio Junior got a letter from his parents. They told them things were alright at home. They told him his sister Jungle Jewel really misses him. Lio Junior sighed.

Camp was going to be over in a couple of days.

Today was the last day of camp. Lio Junior was packing everything up. He put the last thing his suit case, rolled up his sleeping bag, put his pjs in his pillow case along with Antsy his plush anteater. Now he was ready to go. They climbed on the bus.

Once arriving home Lio Junior began to look for his parents. Lio Junior saw his mom, dad and little sister. He hugged them.

"Did you have a good time at camp?" His father asked.

"Yes I did. I can't wait to go next year." Lio Junior said. He handed Jungle Jewel something. It was a bracelet with beads. "I made it myself." Lio Junior said.

"Thank you!" Jungle Jewel said hugging him.

"Come let's get some dinner." Lio convoy said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Lio Junior's broken arm

Lio Junior was riding his bike with his best friend Tusker and their little sisters Savannah and Jungle Jewel. Lio Junior loved to ride his bike really fast. Lio Junior didn't see a rock the bike bumped and swerve and Lio Junior flew off and he landed hard on his left arm. "OW!" Lio Junior shouted.

Tusker got off his bike and ran to Lio Junior. Savannah and Jungle Jewel did too. "Are you okay Lio Junior?" Tusker asked.

Lio Junior had tears in optics. "OW! I think so. OW!" He said holding his arm.

"Does your arm hurt?" Tusker asked.

"Yes a whole lot." Lio Junior said.

"You alright?" Jungle Jewel his three year old little sister asked.

"I don't know my arm really hurts." Lio Junior said.

"Jungle Jewel get your parents!" Tusker told her.

Jungle Jewel took off. Lio Convoy and Lionia were busy in the garden. Jungle Jewel came running up. "Hello sweetie." Lionia said.

Jungle Jewel was crying. "What's wrong?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Lio Junior hurt." Jungle Jewel said crying.

"Okay we're coming." Lio Convoy said and both he and Lionia followed their daughter.

They saw Lio Junior of the ground holding his arm. "Son are you alright?" Lio Convoy asked.

"I don't know my arm really hurts bad," Lio Junior said.

"Let me see." Lionia said.

Lio Junior's arm looked bad. "We need to get that arm looked at I think it needs to be X-ray." Lionia said.

Lio Convoy helped Lio Junior up. Lio Junior grabbed Antsy and got in the car. Jungle Jewel wanted to come to but Lio Convoy told her to stay home with mom.

Once arriving at the hospital they went into the emergency room. They called in Lio Junior they gave him a bracelet and he was in one of the rooms waiting to be seen by a doctor. A doctor came in they took Lio Junior to get his arm X-rayed.

"Okay, he broke his arm." the doctor said.

They made Lio Junior a temporary cast. They gave him a sling. They told Lio Convoy later that day he has to take Lio Junior to another part of the hospital to the orthopedist.

Lio Convoy took Lio Junior there and they put a cast on his arm and it was light blue. After that Lio Convoy called Lionia and told her what happened.

Once at home Lionia ordered pizza for lunch. Jungle Jewel gave her brother a hug. She took a marker and drew a heart on it. "Thanks Jungle Jewel" Lio Junior said.

"Lio Junior you won't be able to ride your bike for a few weeks." Lio Convoy said,

"Okay." Lio Junior said.

"No swimming because your cast can't get wet." Lionia told him.

"Yes ma'am." Lio Junior said. "I can't do some things I like to do because I broke my arm." Lio Junior said.

"I know but you can still have fun." Lio Convoy told him.

Later that day Lio Junior went to the ice cream shop with his dad and sister. There he saw Tusker, his father Santon and his little sister Savannah. He even saw Skywing and his father.

"Hey Lio Junior. I see after falling off your bike you broke your arm." Tusker said.

"How does it feel?" Skywing asked.

"Heavy." Lio Junior answered. Tusker and Skywing signed the cast. Savannah drew a smiley face on it. "Thanks." Lio Junior said.

Lio Junior's other friends came over to see how he was doing. Diver, Tasmanian Kid, Scissor boy and Big horn signed the cast. In fact all of his friends signed his cast.

Lio Junior was glad that he had friends who cared so much. But he wanted to do the things he liked to do. But he cannot with the cast and all.

A few weeks later. Lio Junior was getting his arm looked at by the orthopedist. His arm was a good as new. He got the the cast off.

"Look no more cast. How does it feel?' Lio Convoy asked.

"Great!" Lio Junior said.

To be continued.


End file.
